Fallen Love
by Dankaimod
Summary: This kind of love is fobidden. ( YohaRiko, MaRiko )
1. God's decision

" Neh, Mari-san, why are we Angels ?"

Sitting on the edge of her cloud, a certain red-hair angel asked her partner. To which the blonde just simply shrugged.

" I dunno. Maybe God saw something in us and he made some decisions. Like my shiny~ spirit ."

Mari knew that Riko was hiding something. Not so often that they could have a conversation like this. The kind of conversation that not including Chika's mikans or You's new ideas for their clothes.

Still looking at her fluffy white feathers, Riko faked up a small smile. Mari wasn't any dumb , she knew her Riko was sad. When it came to these moments, the trustful(?) Shiny~ onee-sama would do her best to comfort Riko. The blonde pulled Riko closer to her body, to which the red-hair snuggled further into a familiar wamrth.

" Riko-chan, ya know ya can tell me anything. "

" Then what did God see in Yocchan ? Why did he do that ? "

Mari knew she couldn't answer that question , so she just sat there and slightly stroking Riko's hair. Something warm was making it's way down on Riko's cheek, and fell to the blonde's hand.

" Why Mari-san ? Why ?"

" Riko-chan, sometimes ya shouldn't ask what ya dont't want to know. "

There were a few more mumbling, but Mari chose to ignore it. Sometimes, it's the best to let the time heal everythings.

The glass garden had always been an ideal place for the angels. No one knew why God called it " Glass Garden ", cuz to be honest, nothing here was made of glass.

" Ah, no fair, why we only have apple trees? I want mikans."

Chika rolled herseld over the green grass, asked the same question for like 100 times. Riko let out a small sigh, knew that her friend would never kick that thought out of her head.

" Chika-chan, you know the answer already. God doesn't like mikan."

" Yadaa, mikans are so great. How can he not like them. Right Riko-chan. Mari-chan is the one of the lead Angels isn't she? Can you tell her to ask God about ...?"

" That's impossible. We only bother God with big things."

Brought out her strict voice, Riko calmly reply. And China continued to ask for mikans and sort of whined a lot. Lucky for her, just when Riko was out of idea to deal with her annoying friend, You had returned in the middle of Chika's complaint with a bunch of mikans. That lightened up Chika immediately, but opposite for Riko. Like seriously, where did she get those anyways?

" Uwaahh, arigatou You-chan. Yu aee dze boest. "

The orange hair yelled as loud as she could, voice muffled from all the mikans she stuffed to her mouth.

" Chika-chan, no talking with your mouth full. You'll get yourself choke. "

" Yousoro, no problem. I enjoy getting them anyway. "

" Where exactly did you get them ? "

" The Earth. Humans are selling a lot. "

" You went down only to buy these ? "

You's answer surprised Riko. Cause she knew, not so many angels could go down. God had been super strict about that, ever since that day. That sudden thought somehow killed Riko's mood.

" No need to worry. I had a mission in Numazu, and they are selling a lot. So I kinda bought them..."

In the middle of her sentence, You noticed the sudden change of Riko. Like the red-hair sorrowfull eyes immediately caught her attention.

" Neh, Riko-chan, you okay ? "

That question snapped Riko out of her dazing, only to meet a worry look of her friend.

" Ah, I'm okay. Just spaced out a bit. "

The ash-hair girl knew she shouldn't go any further, so she just let out a small grin.

" Hehe, okay. Oh by the way, Mari-chan told me to ask you to meet her at the Grand Venue earlier. She said hurry please. "

" Then I guess I should be heading now. Can't make her wait. Take care of Chika-chan, don't let she have too many mikans, okay? "

" Yousoro, count on me. " , You said with a salute, and a " See later Riko-chan " from China.

Riko turned her back to the two, quickly walked to the Grand Venue, which was 150 meters far from the Glass Garden.

 _It gonna take a long while_

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall of Grand Venue. The red-hair could see the blonde sitting on statue, kicking feet in joy and humming some soothing melody. Song of a waiting love , with Mari's angelic voice.

" Mai-san , a Lead Angel shouldn't sit on a statue. "

Riko cut through the melody, which instantly caught Mari's attention.

" Oh my, Riko-chan. Ya here. And no worry, no one saw me doing that. "

" Yeah, but still... "

" Shh, Riko-chan, listen to the words. "

Putting her index finger onto Riko's lips, Mari kept for herself a knowing smile. A confusing emotion swept through the red-hair's mind. Only the sound of the breezing wind could be heard, what are the words?

" Mari-san, I can't hear any words. "

" Eh, ya can't. Mou, I can hear it clearly. "

There was a slight pouting,

 _Not that again_

" Mari-san, only Lead Angels can hear God's words. I can't. "

Mari let out a gasp, with an I-dont-know-it face. Like really? They had done this for thousand times, and the blonde could still do that?

" Oh right. Sorry Riko-chan. I forgot. "

 _She surely is something for Lead Angel_

" But I can do this. "

Mari reached both her hands out to cup Riko's face, her forehead touched the other. Just when the younger girl couldn't understand what's going on, a male voice echoed in her head.

 _You are going to the Earth_

" Heard that Riko-chan. You are going to the Earth. "

 _No way_

The red-hair didn't dare to move. She just stood still, eyes wide opened. The surrounding seem to be fading. Even the smile of the blonde couldn't catch her attention.


	2. Apple tree Descending

Somehow, Riko managed to survive through everyone's question. Like stuffing mikans to Chika's mouth to shut her up, or quickly wearing You's suit for her and run away. Just that two things really scared the heaven out of Riko. So she decided to take a rest, under the big Apple tree of Glass Garden.

" Hah, dear God, why you do this ? "

A deep side was what Riko could let out. A breezing wind danced along with the blue sky, and the red-hair leaned her back to the wood , eye closed in relax.

rustle*

rustle*

rustle*

 _Okay, that's not normal_

Just when Riko opened her eyes, a firgue had appeared from the tree top, fell to the ground in front of her. More details, it was a blonde firgue.

 _Did she just fall down from the tree ?_

" Ouch. "

 _It is Mari-san_

" Mari-san, are you okay ? "

Riko nervously asked, afraid that her partner might get herself some injuries. Mari just simply let out a goofy smile and settle down next to Riko.

" I'm okay. "

" May I ask you what were you doing up there ? "

The blonde pretended to think hard for a short while, before came up with a teasing line.

" Stalking you. And I saw you are that ready to go. "

" Ehh, no , this is actually You-chan's idea. She said I should be more cool. "

" Yah, this should do it. "

In nearly a blink of an eye, Riko's usual hair style had turned into high ponytail, like Kanan.

" Oh my god, dashing Riko. Hehe, try not to break any girls' hearts then. "

" I am not that kind of girl. And it is forbidden. "

 _Yes, that's right. It is_...

" ...forbidden "

Mari pulled Riko closer into a hug, which the red-hair really appreciated, and gentlely whisper into her eyes.

" Riko-chan, you are ready to fly. "

 _No, please_

Well, God sent Riko down here to watch over humans' lives. But all she had done was hiding.

 _Gah, human girls are scary_

Indeed they were. But there was also a reason. After hiding her wings and her Angelic Aura as they call, Riko has somehow became a handsome dude. Couldn't blame the girls for flirting with Riko tho.

So in the results, after 2 hours of non-stop hiding and running, Riko had found a very peaceful place for herself. The red-hair had to admit this place looks really Glass Garden. A beautiful river, the same blue sky, soothing wind, a big apple tree. Some weird rustling sounds came from the top of the tree.

 _Wait what ?_

And there it came, a firgue appeared from the tree top, fell to the grass beneath with a loud thud and an " Ouch ".

 _Is this what they call Dejà vu ?_

Riko rushed to the fallen firgue, only to found a familiar face.

" Yo...Yocchan. "

Yohana knew today is her lucky day. None of the God curses had striked her, she bought a ton of apples, and they were cheaper than usual. She didn't know why, but liking apples is almost her instinc. It is weird somehow.

 _My lucky day. Kuh Kuh._

Schatten-tor river bank had always been her favorite place. With literarely no people around, she sure was free to come back to her fallen angel for..

It was what Yohane thought tho.

Sitting there was a guy with a white suit, red wine hair and a charming aura. Yohane stood still for a while, and as something telling her, the fallen angel quickly climb up to the apple tree nearby.

 _What am I ? A stalker ?_

Yohane knew stalking was no good, even for fallen angel. But she couldn't help it. Some thing about that guy made she feel so curious and somewhat happy.

 _Is this,.. Love they call.._

" Nai Nai, stupid Yohane. How can a Fallen Angel like me love an immortal like that guy? This is stupid. "

Yohane almost yelled it out loud, and lucky for her, her hand were faster than her mouth, so that guy didn't hear it.

" Why am I hiding anyway ? "

Whispering to herself, the fallen angel moved around, tried to get down from the tree top. Heck it, just how did she get in here so easily?

And the bad lucks were back. Yohane stepped on a tree branch, which had broken, and that action sent her down to that ground, faster than ever. It liked a bliss. All she could she was a hint of red wine. Oh , and the pain when she met the ground too.

" Ouch ouch, ... "

Still rubbing her head, Yohane opened her eyes to meet a shocking face.

" Yo... Yocchan. "

 _Who ?_

" I am Yohane, not Yo. "

Riko couldn't believe in her eyes. It really was the same Yoshiko, scartchy a bit from falling down.

" You really are Yoshiko."

" I told you, I am Yohane. "

Before Riko could manage to say anything, Yohane had stand up straight, pouted a lot and with an annoyed expression.

" Who are you immortal ? Don't you dare to call me Yo. "

Eyes wide open, Riko voice was trembling.

" You don't know me ? "

" Of coure I don't, you human. Now spill the beans out, what do you wan.. Uwahh, wait, are you cryring. "

 _Eh , I am crying ?_

Hot tears were making their ways down to Riko's face. She knew why she cried , but coulnd't stop it.

 _That's right. Yocchan didn't know me_

" Umm, wait stop crying. I didn't mean it. Umm, aghh, let's just.. "

Yohane had no idea how to deal with a crying human, so she did what she usually saw human doing. Huggin, that's what they called it, right ? A small blush crept across Yohane's face. And probably Riko's too.

" Ehh, Yocchan,... Wwha. What..?

" Hey human, tell me your name ? "

"... It's Riko. "

" Oh, I like that. I'll call you Lily. "

"...Umm, arigatou, Yocchan. "

There was a small nod, before Riko returned the hug. The red-hair tears had stop falling, and Yohane found herself smilling.

 _What is this feeling again ?_


	3. You, me and the color

"Miss Mari, where is Riko-san ?"

Just as expected, Dia knew she would found a playing Mari again. Thankfully, the blonde didn't sit on a certain statue at the Grand Venue, like most of the time. Instead, Mari kept wandering around the Glass Garden, in an exactly spot, near some kind of bushes.

"Oh Dia, Ciao."

"Miss Mari, let's get to the main topic. Where is Riko-san ?"

"Dia, ya know what they say about love. It can't be stopped."

Totally ignored the brunette's question, Mari smiled gentlely, slightly pat the ground next to her, signalled Dia to sit next to her. The other Lead Angel did sit down, with a pout on her face.

"Ya know. We used to sit here, chit chat about all kind of stuff. She was always being teased, but she didn't seem to mind it. They were all lovey dovey, but who could blame them ? They are Angels, and they're growing up."

It was merely a whisper. Dia knew Mari was talking to herself. It was really rare to see a Mari like this. No shiny~ , no jokes. A Mari who poured all her thoughts out to the others.

"Mari-san, you know I can't understand what you are saying."

Dia was lost in Mari's words and emotions. Her question about Riko was also dead between the conversation.

"You know why God like apple ?"

Dia had know words to describe it. That was a question almost every Angels had asked each others, but no convincing answer was given. So they just simply thought, apples were good.

"No, I don't."

The brunette shrugged her head, to which the blonde smiled in returned, before countinuing.

"Apples here are heavenly fruits. Only Angels and God are able to eat them. That silly couple ate them, and now humans are living on the Earth. These red fruits are like a kind of symbol, for our ultimate origin, which humans can not reach."

Neither Dia or Mari herself knew the blonde could be that deep. Eyeing somewhere beyond her reach, Mari tossed an apple to the air, and catch them with her wings. Just when Dia opened her mouth to say something, ghe blonde countinued to mess up the brunette's mind.

"And this bush, I bet you had been wondering about it, right?"

The blonde pointed her finger to the bush next to her, teasingly eyed Dia.

 _Great, she could read my mind_

"Yes, I had. But.."

"You know what they call these small red fruits. Strawberry."

Devil fruits. That sudden thought swept throuh Dia's body, sent chills down her spine and brought a small gasp to her mouth.

"Yes, Devil fruits."

 _Stop reading my mind_

"God can't do anything to this bush. Cause that also means he's hurting one of his Lead Angel."

"Mari-san.."

Dia called out the blonde's name in a small voice. There was no answer, only stories followed.

"You see, they are both red. But these big bright ones are heaven, and these small are Devil. The line between them sure is thin, ne?"

The blonde laughed, but it was a dry, sorrow one. And Dia could swear that, Mari was on the edge of tear.

"If you combine these color, you'll get a new shade of red. You can call it red wine. But that also means, Heaven and Devil, together in one..."

Mari bowed her head, burry her face between her knees, couldn't manage to finish her lines. Dia knew she couldn't go any further, so she just sat there quitely. After 5 minutes of longing silent, Mari's voice came back again, this time, muffled from being hiden and probably crying.

"She is flying . How can I stop her now...?"

A breeze slight dance on the tip of the grass. And out of nowhere, a small bird flew to where the two sat. Dia gentlely reached out to touch the bird, only to find three feathers of it before flying away. One was bright yellow, one was a deep shade of red, and the last was gray. No, it was not gray, it was...

 _So dark_

 _ **Note:**_ _Thanks for reading, this is actually my first fic ever. I am not a native English speaker, so forgive me for whatever mistakes I made. Hehe._ _For the "Glass Garden" part, it just suit my idea perfectly, so I have no choice but to use it. So yeah, kinda like that._ _Other characters will surely be added. Angel AU will always be a good one. Just remember that._ _Ah yes, strawberry, apples, Schatten-tor, Devil and Heaven all together. Do they remind you of something?_


	4. Too much to handle

**_So here come another chapters, presenting someone new._** ** _Phew, I really need to get these things done. SIF really caught me up so bad. Those 12 Master songs are like magnets._** ** _Anyways, ta-dah._**

Did Yohane regret huggin Riko?

 _I guess no_

 _I did enjoy it..._

"Nai nai, stupid Yohane. Kick that thought out of your head. Aghh."

Yohane's face was, hphm, well. Her face then could put a tomato to a shame, just by thinking of it. Lucky for her, Riko wasn't here, or else she didn't know how to react properly.

"Stupid Yohane, what kind of Fallen Angel are you?"

"A cute one."

The chunni girl jolted up as a voice suddenly came from behind her. Or more like Riko's voice.

"Riri. Stop scaring me like that.", Yohane pouted, tried to sounds as angry as possible. And she knew she failed.

There was a small giggle, escaped from the said girl. The red-hair just patted her head gentlely, and said down next to the I-am-so-not-happy girl.

"Yocchan, you know you can't fool me with your angry face."

Yohane, whose face was still red, shrugged her head

"Yohane can do anything she want... Of perharps, what kind of black magic you have Riri?"

 _Black magic? I am an angel_

"What are you talking about? I am a human. A normal one." The red hair carefully answered, hoping the fallen angel won't be more I-dont-believe-it.

Thankfully, Yohane wasn't some kind of dumb dumb like Chika. She stopped, much to Riko's reliefe

"Moahh, the river sure is pretty. But it's kinda boring here."

"Now to think of it, it is."

Eventhough Riko said that, she liked it that way. The Glass Garden was usually quite and, like Yohane said, boring too. The red hair got use to that, so she didn't actually mind...

"Hey, wanna come to my house?"

"Bweh?"

That sound came out like a natural reflex, and Yohane just raised her eyebrows.

"My house is overthere. Wanna go?"

"Is it really okay? I mean we just met and ..."

Yohane couldn't seem to wait Riko to finish her lines tho. So long story short, the chunni girl stood up, grab the red hair girl's hand, and dragged her along

"Come one. It'll be good."

"Wait, slow down Yocchan..."

And it went like this.

After running for 5 minutes, Riko found herseld sitting in Yohane's house guest room, both hands clucthing to the fabric of her pants. Sure, she looked weird.

 _Guh, I look like a dumb guy_

"Neh Riri, what you like for drink?" Yohane's voice rang out from a kitchen

"An..Anything okay."

"Okay"

Sighing, Riko eyed everything in the room. This was a nice room anyway, solid white wall, not too expensive wooden stuffs and some plants pots. The red hair had to admit, she liked this place.

One more thing really caught her attention. A photo, appearantly, belonged to Yohane's family. The Angel decided to stand up, and take a look at the photo. Sure, it was normal for her to do that. But her action showed the opposite. Cause it looked like Riko was trying to steal the photo, not take a look at it.

"Heh, Yocchan's families got 4 people then."

A small smile spread across Riko's lips. Indeed there were for 4 people. A short, bright red hair girl with emerald eyes. A golden hair girl, and also golden eyes. An older woman, who Riko supposed to be the mother, looked exactly like Yohane. Let's just hope that she wasn't that like Yohane.

"These girls must be her sisters then..."

""Sorry for long wait Riri. What are you doing?"

"No...Nothing. Just take a look. That's all. Haha."

Yohane suddenly stepped out from the kitchen, and our Angel was off guard.

"Oh, my family pic. Why do you look like you try to steal it?"

"No no, why would I do that?" The red hair quickly defended herself, before settling down the chair near her "So your family has 4 members?"

Yohane nod in acknowledgement. After taking a sip of her drink, the fallen angel countinued.

"There are Ruby, Zuramaru, me and mom. Done."

 _Her mom isn't home, right?_

"Yoshiko-chan, is Riko-chan here ?"

 _Speak of the devil_

Yohane's mother was a lovely woman, if Riko didn't consider being call "Riko-chan".

And standing at the door way was Tsushima-san,

"Ara, you are finally here."

What does she mean "finally" ?

Before Riko could say anything, Tsushima-san had sat down in front of the two girls, and teasingly eyed them.

"Mom, stop that. I am Yohane."

Yohane was a bit grumpy, but Tsushima-san chose to ignore her daughter. Instead, her attention was now fully on the Angel.

"Huh, I didn't expect you to be a guy. My my~"

"Wait, you are what? Riri?"

 _Thanks a lot, you two_

"No no no, I am a girl. This is just a suit. My friend made me this, and I couldn't say no to her."

Riko nervously said, hoping they would understand it. Yohane just said "Phew~", so that was okay. But her mother was, eht, something else.

"Too bad. You should be a guy, then you and my Yoshiko-chan can get marriage."

Tsushima-san's words made both girls spill out their drink immidiately. The Angel really wondered why she could said those embarrasing things, with such a straight face like that.

"Mom, I said stop. You will scare Riri."

Yohane defended the other with her best effort. Riko's mind was kind of too muddle to process anything tho.

"It's jokes, but it will be nice if..."

 _Is she some relatives with Mari-san?_

"Mom."

"Okay okay. But Riko-chan."

"Ha...Hai." The red hair back to reality

"Yoshiko-chan talked about you a lot, you know."

 _She did what??/_

That thought painted a huge crimson red color to the Angel's face. And Yohane was sluttering, face also beet red

"Mom. I told you not to tell anyone."

"That's no problem. You like her a lot, don't you?" Tsushima-san smriked at the two.

 _Yocchan...like me? (/)_

"I,.. Eh, not like that, just..wah" The sluttering becane worse, and Yohane knew if she kept staying here, she would bite her tounge for sure. So life came first. As instinc kicked in, the fallen angel grabbed the red-hair's hand. Like coming in, they rushed out through the door. Her mother didn't follow or stop them. She just sat there, quietly

 _Good luck, you two_

After escaping from all of her mom teasing, or so she hope, Yohane realized they were at the river bank again, and her hand still holding to the other. The fallen angel quickly pulled her hand back, turn her face to another way to hide her blush.

"I think we still alive."

Still breathing heavily from running so sudden, Riko lifted her face up, smile softly the brunette.

"I...suppose...so. Say Yocchan,you...erm..like me, huh?"

Riko couldn't know why she could say that. But she just did, oh well.

"Dhh, no, uhm I mean. Uwahh."

It was too much for Yohane to handle, so she decided to avoid the reality, by burruing her face to her hands and quickly sat down.

"Yocchan, you really are a cute Fallen Angel." Riko couldn't help herself from patting Yohane's head. It was fun to see a fluster Yohane.

Answering her was a few small groans, probably because the brunette couldn't gather herself to say anything.

 _ **Note~san desu:**_ _I did it. Writing another chapter. It was really fun tho._ _So since school will start really soon, I will probably have to reduce my time on SIF and Love Live stuff. Ughh, I don't want that._ _I hope you like this chapter as well._


	5. A dark path

"Today sure is pretty, huh?"

There were two girls. Two angels. Alone, wandering through the Central Lake. The younger girl kept on talking about the nice weather, while the other just stood still, caringly eyed the excited girl.

"It is. It's hard to find moments like this."

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

"It seem like I can't avoid telling you then. Okay."

The older girl said with a straight face, left a cofusing expression to the younger.

"Hah, don't you tell me God want to scold me again. I don't remember doing something wrong. Hphmm..." The young girl tried to think as hard as possible, but the older just simply answer.

"I'm sorry..."

Her usual cheerfull spirit was gone, and replaced with a dark, guilty aura. She didn't let the other ask anything. In a blink of an eye, the young girl fainted into her arms, white wings slowly turning black, and finally, disappear into the air, like ashes. Gentlely stroking her blue hair, the older girl whisper, quitely.

"I'm sorry."

 _That dream again_

Despite being in two different worlds, both Mari and Yohane woke up to the same dream. The only thing different there was their actions. While Yohane was not able to understand the weird content, Mari clutched her hand tightly to her dress, eyes slowly closed. The fallen angel decided to fall back to sleep again tho. But Mari didn't care about her sleep. Instead, she stepped onto her balcony, faced the starry sky. She didn't know, there was someone waiting for her.

"Mari-san, you can't sleep either huh?"

A deep, gentle voice caught Mari's attention. Of course, it has to be him.

"Umi-kun, fancy meeting ya here."

No one would believe the blonde had just woke up. No one could be awake that fast.

The blonde was no surprise. This happened every night. Under the moonlight and the starry sky, a certain blue hair angel, a Lead Angel, would wander outside her room. It was scary at first, but she got used to it.

"You should get some rest, Mari-san. A Lead Angel should know health is priority."

"So what ya doin here every night? Outside my room? Aren't ya a Lead Angel too?"

"I am something else. No longer being."

The mood suddenly dropped dead. The blonde knew she must do something, cause she also knew, Umi was sucks at these things.

"So Umi-kun, why outside my room?"

Mari asked, waiting for an answer. And it was easy for him to answer.

"Ever since Riko-san went to the Earth, we have been in the same situation... Or more like you have been in the same as I was."

"Yeah, I guess ya right."

The blonde stopped, but she left no time for the other to say anything else.

"Say Umi-kun, what did ya exchange?"

"My eyesight."

Umi tried to cover his eyes with his blue bangs, but eventually failed. The blonde could see them. They were still the same golden color. But they were dull. They were lifeless. Mari knew, deep down, his soul was also dead. But why Umi kept on living as a Angel with a broken soul, she could never know.

"Umi-kun, why do ya keep doing this?"

Much to the blonde's surprise, the blue hair laughed. A not convincing laugh.

"Umi-kun, you are crying."

"We are both crying. Inside."

Umi's words was simple, but also so painful. A tear came out of nowhere, fell down to Mari's cheek. She didn't care anymore, just let it fall. Umi used his thumb to wipe it away,

"Mari-san, you are screaming."

The blonde looked straight into his eyes, before smiling.

"Ya right again."

"Mari-san, please, do not follow my path."

 _I already did it_

 _ **A** / **N** :_

 _Okay, this was short and suck. Forgive me. There is no promise, but I guarantee , this thing has no happy ending. Or at least, not that kind of happy ending. And also, Umi is my best girl, so just have to do that. I turned her into a guy tho. Sorry if this story was too suck, that is all I can do._


	6. Snow Halation

God was not happy. Not at all. Normally, he would never asked Umi to meet him all of the sudden. In that faithful day, he broke that rule. And Umi knew it. While trying his best to keep a straight expression, the blue hair calmly stepped closer to God, hoping things couldn't get any worse.

"Sonoda, I believe you have already known the reason I call you today." God said, looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, I knew."

Indeed he knew the reason for this sudden meeting. He knew, but he couldn't do anything.

"And among all the Angels, you, Sonoda, the Lead Angel of Wisdom, should have known that action is forbidden."

"I know it. But I also know, love is natural. I hope you understand."

Umi couldn't know why he could say that. It liked provoking God. And that was probably what he did. God just sat there quitely for like 5 minutes, before continuing

"What I don't understand is love between human and an angel. And they are both girls."

"Sir, let me expla..."

Just before Umi could have a chance to say something, God had ordered him to stop talking. And he couldn't disobey.

"Stop. I don't want to hear any more about it. I have made my decision. That Angel opened the Pandora box, and now she has to take it all."

Those words were like a knife. A poison one to the blue hair Angel. His calm, collected face was gone, replaced by a terrify one.

"No, you can't do that." Umi was almost shouting

"Then I guess you aren't as wise as I thought." God said, with disappointment. And much to his surprise, the Lead Angel made his decision. His most crazy decision.

"If I sacrifie something, you will forgive her, right."

"That Angel will not be punished, and that human girl will also be normal. But both of them will have no memories about that."

When God said that, he didn't expect Umi to sacrifie anything. Or so he thought.

"I shall give you my eyesight."

"Sonoda, that means you will also.."

"I know what I will have to pay. Just leave her alone... Honoka is like my family."

God couldn't do anything against the blue hair's determination. Instead, he just smiled. And that smile was the last thing Umi could see.

 _That was a piece of past_

It had been months since Riko went down to the Earth. And she made to intention to come back. This mortal world had left quite of impression to the red hair. Indeed humans girl were scary, they still scared her to death tho. But not all of them were. She got to meet Tsushima-san, who was a really nice person, but the teasing was a bit too much. And also Yohane's siblings, a girl named Hanamaru. Yohane called her "Zuramaru", and Riko understood why. And Ruby, a cute and shy girl, but appearantly, never failed at hide and seek.

It was a white, snowy day. And the cold never ceased to make the Angel shiver. She was actually pretty bad when it came to cold weather. As the snow slowly made it's way down to the thin air, Riko slightly rubbed her hand together, hoping they would gain some warmth. And it immidiately caught Yohane's attention.

"Ehh Riri, are you cold?"

"Just a bit..." The red hair quickly answer,

"Sorry, I shouldn't have called you out to the river. Come, let's go inside." The brunette stood up, but Riko held her back down.

"No need to do that. I actually enjoyed being with you here."

"Ehh..but you are cold." The fallen angel sat down, but the same guilt still haunting her. Before she could come up with any ideas to persuade Riko, unfortunately, her hand was faster than her brain.

"Here.." Before Yohane could realize whatever was happening here, her hand was already toward the red hair. And she received nothing but a blank stare from the said girl.

"Huh?"

"Yohane offered you her hand...You can borrow it...erm, if you want, and don't mind."

Yohane's voice was shaking, and some what scared. She was about to retreive her hand back, and suddenly, a comfortable softness wrapped around her fingers.

"Thanks, Yocchan."

Interwining her fingers with the other, Riko let out a small smile, before turning away. Yohane knew, if sweetness was any chance lethal, she would be dead for sure.

 _Ughb, that smille... Just too damn sweet_

The purple eyes also knew if she was trying to say anything, she would end up choking on words. So Yohane sat still with a beet red face, secretly enjoyed the moment.

Okay, maybe it was not very secret. It might be for her overjoy or the crimson color on her cheeks that the red hair asked Yohane, nervously.

"Yocchan, are you okay? Your face is so red. Are you sick?"

Rkko pulled Yohane closer, forehead touched the other. Yohane wasn't sick, of course. But if she was sick, Riko didn't help at all. Her face just kept on heating up, become even more red. As the distance between them became closer, the only thing in her mind was the sweet, angelic scent of the red hair. And several wild thoughts of what could happen if this kept on going. Yohane immidiately grab both of Riko's shoulders and pushed her away, despite the hint of regret inside.

"I'm okay. There is no way a fallen angel like me can fall sick. Haha." The girl would hate later herself for that stupid laugh "Look, Riri, the snow is beautiful."

Somehow, the awkward situation had passed, and Yohane was more than glad. And as usual, the Angel knew what her friend mean, so she deicided to follow it.

"Indeed it is. It is beautiful, so pure, so white. And yet, at the same time, so cold."

"I never think that way tho. Just wish I could catch a snow flake."

"You never catch one?"

"Never once in my life. Maybe God doesn't like me to do it."

"Neh, Yocchan, close your eyes." Riko said, squeeze the other girl's hand tighter , and Yohane did it with no doubt.

After all, Riko is an Angel, so no surprise she could do this. Freezing falling snow flakes in the middle of the air.

"In the name of a Pure Angel, I, Riko, begging you to stop the falling snow. Let me have this halation." Riko softly mumbled, made sure the brunette couldn't hear. And when Yohane opened her eyes, she could only gasp at that glorious scenario.

"Woah, they are really slowing down. No way, they stop. Uwahh."

Yohane happily beam, jumping up and down like a small child. The red hair could only giggle at that rare action.

"Whatever black magic you have, I love it, Riri." Yohane excitedly said, hugging Riko closely.

"You should enjoy this moment. I don't think it will last long tho."

"Ahh, you are right."

And there she go, burried herself in the fluffy snow, and catched as many snow flakes as possible. Her purple eyes lit up, like they are shining. And before Riko could gather herself to join the other girl, she had already found herself being pin to the white ground, Yohane on top of her.

 _Okay, what the hell? And when?_

"Thank you very much Riri. I don't know what you did but I love it."

"No problem, Yocchan." Riko said, gentlely careress Yohane's cheek.

"Uhmm, I want to thank you."

Right at the moment the red hair opened her mouth to say anything, her lips met something. It was soft , warm, and had a bit of strawberry flavor.

"That is what friend do... Right?" The brunetts sluttered, her face burning. And Riko was surprisingly calm.

"You taste sweet."

"Wahh, don't tease me Riri. I know what..."

Yohane was interrupted by a long, passionate and also very caring kiss. And she was more than wanting it.

"You...taste...sweet yourself."

It was not too long when two girls lovingly gazed into each others eyes, both happily smiled. They knew they were more than happy.

 ** _A/N:_** _Hehe, I have not much words left to say. This is when I listen to Lily White, BiBi and Guilty Kiss while writing._


	7. Cruel words

Sound of the Grand Holic piano could be heard from all over direction. By any chance, it could be one Angel who played like that. But not always.

"Ara, Umi-kun. Ya playing the piano."

Mari was a bit of shock, and she showed it immidiately. Usually it would be Mako, their composer played the piano. So Mari didn't expect to see the blue hair.

"Mari-san, you really love music, don't you?" Umi kept his fingers dancing on the keys,

"Haha, ya sure know me well." The blonde pretended to be a bit dumb, and scratching her cheek.

"I thought Mako was playing the piano tho."

"Mako? Right, he is here too." Umi said, moved his wings to the other side, only to reveal a certain red hair.

"Umi, I told you not to do that." Mako angtily pouted and might be scold his Lead Angel a bit. That was understandable. Although Mari was one of his seniors, the blonde still somewhat scared him to death. Still Angels couldn't die because of that of course.

"It's okay, Mako. I am here." Umi gentlely said, slightly patted the red hair's head. It only made Mako's face become more red, and Mari kept smilling to herself.

"Mako-kun, I don't know ya hate me that much."

"I don't hate you. Just your requests..."

It was true. Mari's requests for the red hair was something that always made him shiver just by remember them. Like provoking the brown alpaca. Well, not a very good request.

"Anyway, Mako-kun, Umi-kun, I brought ya guys something. Ta dan."

Mari excitedly said, brought out all the snow she could collect from the Earth. The weather in Heaven was always warm, sunny and comfy. God didn't like the cold, appearantly. So it was no surprise when Mako just stared blankly at them.

"Mari-san, what is this white, and not warm thing?"

Although Mako tried to act as grown-up as he could, deep down, he was still a little angel. An Angel who had never been to the Earth. The red hair just couldn't find the right words to express that feeling, and also, he didn't know what is snow.

"It is snow, isn't it?"

"It the what?" A confused Mako turned his head to Umi, who just simply smiled back in return

"Still as sharp as usual, Umi-kun. And I think you can't see anythi..."

Mako shush Mari up immidiately, cause he knew, his Leader was not happy when someone mentioned that. And both Mari and Mako knew, though Umi was an Angel of Wisdom, he was also very good at martial arts stuff. After all, he beat their No.1 Guardian, Erick , in just a single hit. And when Umi was not happy, only God knew what to do.

Luckly for the two, Umi ignored it, and kept pressing the key. A melody was born right at the moment the white snow touch the piano,

"Snow halation..."

The sweet, pure sound danced along with the breezing winds. The two was too drown in the music that they couldn't notice the snow was falling down from the sky. It would be normal, if heaven had snow.

"Uwwahh, the snow is falling, and why are they not warm?" The red hair shiver as a snow flake touch his skin. But the blonde didn't answer, she just stood there, shockingly watched the scence.

"Umi-kun, what have ya..."

The blue hair didn't let Mari finish her lines. Instead, he stopped playing, wrap his white suit around Mako, before interrupting her.

"I am sorry Mari-san..."

"Ehh.."

Still shocking, the blonde couldn't manage to understand what Umi said. And for Mako, he was a fool in this situation, so he kept his mouth shut and watched the others. Mako could swear, he saw the lights inside both of them were gone.

Riko swore that day was the happiest day of her life. When her lips met Yohane's, nothing seem to be matter anymore. And at that very moment, she finally knew what _love_ means. Sure, she heard of it. Mari had talked about the word _love_ for ages. But still, she couldn't get the concept of it. What Mari said was too complicate for an Angel like her. Since Mari was a Lead Angel of Wisdom, she just simply concluded it was too wise for a Pure Angel. Even when the blonde named the red hair's song _Song of a waiting love_ , the word _love_ had always failed to be in her mind. But then, Riko knew it had succed. Just too easily.

But there was one thing Riko didn't knew. Her happiest day couldn't last long. At the precise moment the Angel and Yohane kissed, God had gone down to the Earth to stop that forbidden romance. A love between two girls, plus, an Angel and a mortal, in his opinion, was unacceptable.

The sound of someone stepped on the snowy ground broke the sweet silence between them. Both girl turned their heads unison, only to met a strange, tall man with a angry glare. His dark aura was something that warned the girls. It was no good. Before they could manage to say anything, God had calmly said, but appearantly, anger in his voice.

"Sakurauchi. You disappointed me again." His husky, deep tone sent alert to both Yohane and Riko. As instinc kicked in, Yohane stood right up, with Riko behind her back. She was trying to protect her favorite little demon after all.

"You mortal, how dare you say that?" Although Yohane tried to be as brave as she could, she knew she was scare too. That man looked really dangerous tho. There was no way Yohane could against that giant firgue of him when it came to robbing or anything bad. What she didn't know is that man was God, no mortal involved.

"Sakurauchi, I never think you will dare to open the Pandora Box again. You sure know how to suprise me." God called a scared Riko again, using the name Sakurauchi.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? And who is Sakurauchi?" It was Riko's turn to answer. Of course she was confused. No one named Sakurauchi there.

"You mortal, don't dare to talk like that. Only me, Yohane, and Riri are here. No Sakurauchi." Yohane kept using her Fallen Angel manner.

"Riri huh?" God stopped for a short while, before slightly smirked "Whatever you say, I will never allow it to happen again. You opened the Pandora Box, and now you have to take it all."

His smirk was gone. God waved his hand to his side brutally. Before Riko could realize what happened, Yohane had fainted into her arms. But the red hair noticed something else. The brunette's entire body was cold. As if she was...

"Yocchan...Yocchan..." Riko called the Fallen Angel's name out loud, desperately hope for an answer. But she received nothing.

"She is dead." God said, with no emotion. His words painted an amount of expression on the other's face. Shock, pain, scared, and anger.

 ** _A/N:_** _Okay, we shall continue in the next chapter._


	8. Choose to be fallen

Yoshiko knew this feeling will never go away. Whenever Riko was around, it was always the same, a funny and tiggling feeling in her chest. Sometimes, she wondered if she had some kind of weird disease. Well, whatever it was, it really drove her crazy. It made her act oddly, choke on her words, and always around the red hair. Yoshiko also knew she shouldn't have asked Mari about this. The blonde jumped up and down, excited as a kid, and kept on calling it love. Okay, Yoshiko admitted, she didn't understand it.

She didn't know, for an Angel, kissing someone was forbidden for an Angel. Especially if that someone was a certain Lead Angel of Pure. And by a certain, of course, it was Riko. That action came out like a surprising movement. Both Yoshiko and Riko didn't know what actually was happening. Riko just simply ignored it, since she didn't want to gain such a burden. But Yoshiko was different. Her face went beet red, some part of her brain wanted to bury her alive. And for Mari, after having watched those two in quite a distance, she knew God was going to do something.

And she was right. The same thing like Umi. But God didn't allow her to give away anything. He knew it was too risky to lose some wisdom again. And much to his surprise, the blonde just simply smiled to answer, before turning to the door way with a line that God could never forgot.

"She chose to be fallen."

( Okay, that is done. )

Riko knew something was wrong. First, Yohane was lying in her arm, entire body cold as ice. Second, God was here. And he was calling her Sakurauchi.

"Are you God?" Riko asked with her hoarse,cold voice, also mixed with anger and sadness.

"You truly are a Lead Angel. Never fail to recognize who I am."

Still, she didn't understand it.

"I am not a Lead Angel. Just an Angel..."

"You were a Lead Angel."

"Gosh damn it, you killed Yocchan. You made her a human, now you have to do that too." Riko grifted her teeth. Never in her life, Riko knew she could be that critical against God.

"I didn't kill that angel. Just sent her soul down to where it belong to." Still that cold voice.

"She belongs to the Earth. She used to belongs to the heaven." Gripped Yohane's body tightly, the red hair angrily said. If looks could kill, and God could die, he would be underground for sure.

"That angel is fallen. Hell is her place now."

"Then I choose to be fallen too."

She didn't know how she could have any determination to say that. As soon as those words slipped from her mouth, Riko had sacrified her life. The red hair mumbled something, before kissing Yohane's cold lips.

"Sakurauchi, don't..."

But God was too late to stop Riko. Yes, she used her life to bring Yohane back to life. Of course, that action was always forbidden. And it took more than her life to do that. Usually, after death, an Angel's soul would return to the Spiritual Mistletoe of Heaven, where they would be remembered. But after this, Riko's soul would have nowhere to go.

As the red hair's white wings slowly turning white, then black, Yohane lazily opened her eyes.

"Riri..." The brunette reached for Riko's hand, which the red hair immidiately noticed.

"Yes, I am here Yocchan... I am here..." Cold, crystal clear tears was running down from her cheeks.

"Ehh, why are you crying? Stop crying." Mind still muddle, Yohane asked, hoping the red hair would stop crying.

"I am sorry... Yocchan, ... I will not be able to be with you... But promise me, you will be strong, okay?" Riko said between small hick up. And with that, she slowly faded away, before disappearing into the air, not forgetting to put a smile on her face.

"Riri, where are you?" The red hair was gone, emptiness filled Yohane's mind. God was just standing there, witnessed everything. He decided to step closer to the brunette.

"Who are you? And where is Riri?" When Yohane saw God coming closer, she didn't expect to be wrapped around by a warm sensation, and a gentle voice.

"I am God. And Sakurauchi..." God was hesitant " She had gone to a better place. Now go to sleep."

It was not long before sleepiness took over Yohane's body. Before closing her eyes, she saw a feather. A black one, mixed with red wine color. And instantly, Yohane reached her hand to grab it. She didn't know why.

Bonus:

Mari was sitting next to the strawberry bush. Again. She could tell, it was dying. As the last one turned black, the whole plants had died. No more red wine color, only black. She didn't know why, but a painful feeling was overwhelming her mind.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Yadaa, I hate myself. Welp, it cant be helped. One more chapter and this is free to go. I want to write a EliUmi, or maybe UmiMaki after this tho. Ugh, which one now?_


	9. Hello, wonder

They knew they were the most different from the others. Usually, it was a trio. But they only were a duo, one Lead Angel of Wisdom and an Angel. Yoshiko knew asking Mari for reason would just wasting her time. And plus, Yoshiko also knew she was different from the others. Apearantly, all Angel had white wings, and an symbol of their attribute on them. But what Yoshiko got were white wings with some dark red feathers, and a small broken heart symbol, right under her left eye. The blonde said she was born with it. But who knew.

"Neh Yoshiko-chan, why do you...uhmm..." Chika was hesitant, but Yoshiko knew what she want to say.

"These things..." Yoshiko said, pointed to her wings and the shape on her face "I don't know, you tell me."

"Ehh, but...I ask because I don't know either..."

"But you know what. You look really cool with those." The con ersation between the two air-head caught You's attention, and she decided to join it.

"Ehh, really ?" The dark hair seem not to believe it

"Yeah, you do. Like a Cool Angel." Chika said, but...

"Chika. I am a Cool Angel."

"Really? Ehhe..." The mikan lover slightly rubbed her cheeks, while Yoshiko just sighed.

"Chika-chan is right tho. You look way cooler than us... Hphm, almost like a Fallrn Ange... Mhmm..." Before You could realized what she just said, boyh Chika and Yoshiko had covered her mouth with their hands.

"Shush it You-chan, you know that word is forbidden." Even Chika was serious about this. Well, as serious as she could.

"Ahh, right. I am sorry."

Yoshiko couldn't manage to change the topic. A chain of melody came from all of direction, wrapped them up in a pleasant sensation. As every one else, they knew only one Angel who could do this.

"Mako-san played the piano again huh..." Chika mumbled, almost like talking to herself, but You rejected it

"No Chika-chan, Mako-san playing is more powerfull than this. I think Umi-san is playing."

Yoshiko didn't care to debate who was playing. Instead, she decided to follow the sound, to actually find out who was that. And much to You's opinion, it was Umi.

"Woah, Umi-san, I don't know you can play like that." The dark hair girl stood beside the piano, clapped her hands to praised the blue hair.

"Yoshiko-san, do you know what is that song ?" Umi didn't seem to care about her comment. Instead, he kept on dancing on the piano keys, his dull golden orbs eyed Yoshiko.

"Ehh, why suddenly... Hphm, may be some Holy things again ?" Yoshiko was caught up surprise, so she just guess, or whatever it was.

"I see then..." Umi pressed the lower tone in the piano, before continued "It was Riko-san's song."

"Who ?" That question came out in merely a second. To be honest, that name was really familiar to her. But she just couldn't remember exactly who.

"You don't know her... Right. Yoshiko-san, can you go meet up with the new Angel for me?"

"I do what? Ehh, I think you should leave it for..," Yoshiko didn't dare to carry such an important task. To meet a new Angel, was... Hphm, too much for her.

"Yoshiko-san, please.." The blue hair rarely begged someone to do something. And Yoshiko just couldn't say no anymore.

Well, what to say. Kanan thought her fellow Angel was really into the Spiritual Mistletoes these days. It was not normal to have the blonde wandering around the tree all days, 7 days a week tho.

"Mari, what are you doing?" Indeed, she was curious

"Oh come on, can't I come here with no reason. Hphm, well then..." "... I come here because I want to see ya."

"Stop that Mari. We all know what I mean." Kanan knew Mari was joking, her teasing tone betrayed her "Now spill the beans out already."

"I really can't pass ya eyes. No wonder you are a Soul Keeper..." Her voice toned suddenly became darker "...just looking for something."

Kanan knew she had just made a mistake. And she had to fix it.

"Neh Mari, have you heard about the new Angel? I heard he is a new Lead Angel of Pure." Kanan said quickly, hoping to bring back the mood.

"No, I haven'. Who?"

"I think his name is Rikõsuke..."

The rest of Kanan's words couldn't caught Mari attention. Just the name alone had left her speechless.

 _No way..._

When Umi said _a new Angel_ , Yoshiko had somewhat imagine that new Angel to be a girl. But she was wrong. It was a guy. A tall, slim guy, with long red wine hair. He was wearing a white suit, white top hat, and wings like Umi's.

"Uhm, etou, are you the new Angel...?" Yoshiko was hesitant, she was kinda bad with stranger, so...

As he turned back to face her, Yoshiko was almost gasping at him. His cool, charming aura. And bright golden eyes.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you."

Thankfully, that guy was friendly. Kind of.

"Etou, Umi-san told me to meet ya..." Yoshiko stopped talking when she felt a longing gaze on her. It belonged to him, of course. Before the dark hair girl could manage to say anything, he had kneel down in front of her. And at that moment, she saw it. The same broken heart symbol like her, but it was under his right eye.

"I am Rikõsuke. And..." Gentlely holding her right hand, Rikõsuke kissed her palm softly. It was really like a loyal knight..

"...Hello, wonder."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Damn, I can't help it. Riko's new UR is way too awsome for Wonderland set. I want that card, ughh, when will KLab release it in Global version?_ _Anyway, tadah, we have come to an end. Thanks for always supporting me. Honestly, I wrote this during my class tho. My by ash friends watched **IT** , while I was watching BokuHika live and Riko's UR._ _Also, the next story will be NozoEli an unrequited Umi, or maybe UmiMaki with a little death? Haha, I just love the **unrequited** idea. Maybe it because I am unrequited too._


End file.
